Cold touch
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Short oneshot. Hiccup gets sick after spending so much time with Jack in the cold, leading the winter spirit to blame himself for Hiccup's illness. Mild Hijack. Please review :3 *Might develop later on*


Hiccup shivered uncontrollably, his fists holding onto his blanket tightly in attempt to stop the waves of cold that wreck his small body. Toothless sat by his side loyally, large head resting on Hiccup lap gently as he stared at his friend with sad eyes, cooing at Hiccup as he began to cough painfully, chest arching as he let out a shaky breath.

Hiccup closed his eyes as the coughing fit finally stopped, able to breathing normally and laid his head back down on his pillow, the room falling into a comfortable silence.

Toothless stayed wide awake, glancing at his rider every now and again, making sure he was as close as he could get to try and warm him up before a creak meet his ears and he turned towards the window as it slowly opened, bits of snow and ice falling onto the wooden floor as Jack slipped inside, closing the shutters quickly and he smiled towards Toothless as brushed away his hood, letting it fall from his, who grunt in slight annoyance but allowed him to walked towards Hiccup as he pulled his head way, backing away to the end of the bed head as he turned his eyes back on Hiccup, eyes softening. Jack stepped forward, placing his staff by Hiccup's bedside and smiled as he kneel at the smaller teen's side "Hey Hiccup, how're you feeling?"

Hiccup cracked one eye open and smiled weakly at the sight of the white haired spirit and turned his head "Hey Jack" he spoke with a raspy, sore voice that was barely heard "I'm feeling okay"

Jack sighed, it was obvious the boy was lying, his cheeks were red from the fever he had and Jack could barely hear his voice even in the quite room they were in. It broke Jack heart to see him like this but he tugged on a smile, for Hiccup's sake, as he spoke softly "You look better than yesterday"

Hiccup smiled tiredly before he blinked and looked up at Jack "Did you make it snow again today?"

Jack chuckled and nodded, he knew Hiccup loved to see him make it snow and if Jack hadn't insisted for the smaller teen to stay in bed that morning Hiccup would be outside in the snow with him, something Hiccup did not need at the moment; Hiccup frowned slightly "I'm sorry I couldn't see it"

Jack smiled sadly and shook his head "It's fine Hiccup, it's not your fault you're sick"

"It's not your fault either" Jack paused and glanced at the floor, his guilt building up again as Hiccup reached out towards him and cupped his cheek, smiling as Jack leaned against his warm touch gently "It's not your fault you're so cold to me Jack"

Jack hummed and raised his hand, placing it over Hiccup's and he closed his eyes; he enjoyed Hiccup's touch, he enjoy the human contact greatly and desperately needed it after so many years in the cold and it pained in to pull away, hand dropping back at his side and sighed; Hiccup frowned and sat up, shifting and moved closer to the winter spirit "Jack?"

"I'm sorry Hiccup" blue eyes stayed on the ground as Hiccup smiled sadly "It's not your fault Jack, I just got sick"

"I know but if I didn't let you be with me all day you wouldn't have been this sick" Hiccup leaned forward to press his lips onto Jack's cold ones before pulling away a second later "It's not your fault" he said firmly, smiling at Jack as he looked up.

Jack smiled back, shoulders dropping as he sigh "You're the best Hiccup"

"I know" Hiccup chuckled and pressed his forehead onto Jack's, the heat for his fever spreading through Jack slowly "Maybe tomorrow I can come and watch you make some more snow?" his voice was quiet and sore "I'll promise to watch it from the window"

Jack grinned and nodded, letting his eyes close as he sighed in content; he was so grateful to have Hiccup.

**Okay so this was request from a anon on Tumblr about Hiccup getting sick because of the Jack being so cold, I did post it on my Tumblr but I decided to redo it and fix the mistakes so this is much better *in my option***

**I liked the idea and might evolve it, maybe after all my other stories are done~~**

**Please review ^^**

**~LMDR**


End file.
